Amor Vincit Omnia
by CaramelToffeeFudge
Summary: 'Love Conquers All'. A collection of one shots. Rated K to M. DM/HG. PP/HP. GW/BZ.
1. They Knew Each Other

Disclaimer: I do not own HP neither did I make up the characters. But I do take credit for the plot

**I have decided to make this story a range of one shots dedicated to the amazing underrated couple of Pansy and Harry.**

**She is the stunning dark haired beauty and he is the ferocious brave hero in need of love. Together, they are romantic, fierce, passionate and adorable. Just give this couple a chance, cause they really are the definition of love. Well…at least they are in my mind :P**

**ENJOY! and REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>They Knew Each Other<em>**

* * *

><p>She missed him.<p>

She really _really_missed him. All she could do was think about him and how much she just wanted to be with him at that moment. She wanted to go and meet him. She needed to know that he was ok. She had heard from the on-going whisperings of other students that he had safely returned from the dangerous abyss that he had be whirled into, but she hadn't seen him or caught sight of him since his supposed return – which was 3 days ago. She went to the infirmary in hopes of seeing him but Madame Pomfrey had refused anyone and everyone visitation rights, saying something about how he wasn't physically 'capable' for visits yet.

That made her worry.

It made her worry so much that she threw up. And the rumours that she heard, didn't help either. ''I heard he fell so hard that he snapped his spine and now he's paralysed'' ''Well, I heard that he was warped so fast that he's now in a coma and brain dead.'' Hearing all of this made her head churn with anxiety and her heart beat with pain. What if she lost him? What if? What if?

All through transfiguration yesterday, she struggled to hold back tears. The only thing stopping her was the reassurance of Millie and the comforting looks of Hermione. She'd have probably received more sympathy from others, if only they knew about her and him. But she was a Parkinson, she didn't _do_ sympathy. Tonight, finally, after much speculation and many _many_rumours, Dumbledore addressed the school during dinner and informed them that he was fine and was making a speedy recovery and would return to his fellow peers as soon as possible. After that, there was a loud roar of triumph and joy in the great hall, but she didn't stay and celebrate, and quickly escaped dejectedly to the confines of her room.

And that's where she was now. Missing him.

This whole fiasco had made her realise how much he really meant to her. They had grown so much together this past year.

It was by chance that they had ended up together.

She had tripped and fallen on her way back to the castle one late afternoon and in the process, twisted her ankle. After being stuck there for quite some time, he came upon her. He helped her up and took her to the infirmary. From there, their somewhat tentative relationship began. It was no secret that she had changed significantly from the snobbish girl that she was known to be, and it was no secret that he had transformed from the scrawny young hero to a strong humble one. And it was no secret that they had both begun to notice each other a lot more.

They embarked on a slow, somewhat steady friendship, which then turned to something more when she awkwardly grabbed his hand when he led her through the forest one cold night to help her stop from slipping. She remembered the minute she realised what she had done, she let go, only to find her hand back in his moments later when he softly took it back. She remembered asking him ''Why?'' and him replying with a shrug and 'Cause I like it'. She went to bed that night with mild butterflies.

Their relationship grew. They had their first kiss on a 'date' in Hogsmead. Well he called it a date, she preferred the term 'an outing between two not taken people'. She remembered being hesitant to his approaching lips, due to the fact that she had only kissed one boy before in her entire life. When she told him that, he was surprised for a fleeting moment, then he took her by the waist and claimed her lips. They didn't return to the castle that night, instead they fell asleep on the edge of the hill, looking over the scenic view of the place which was like a second home to them. When they awoke, they hurriedly returned to the castle, but not without being hand in hand. Thus, they began.

Their four month anniversary, he forgot. She waited for him for hours in the room of requirement. When he finally showed up, he was sweaty in his quidditch uniform, out of breath and his glasses were askew on his face. But in his hands were a bouquet of flowers – perhaps from the Botanical Gardens and a very sorry look on his face. He proceeded to explain himself but she silenced him with a swift kiss and a tight embrace. Sure she was sad that she had been left waiting, but she was even happier knowing he made it in himself to make it. He pulled back from the kiss with a questioning look, for he was sure he was going to receive a heavy lecture rather than a kiss, but she only smiled up at him through her thick lashes and tiptoed to kiss him again, pressing her whole body against his. She forgave him, because she understood.

When they got to 9 months, she was elated. Though neither of them had said the 'L' word yet, she knew it was lurking around somewhere. They had spent nearly all their time together, but in private. Neither of them wanted to come out as a couple publically, for they knew that once they did, they'd encounter many problems. Problems they just didn't want to deal with.

He was Gryffindor.

She was Slytherin.

There was _bound_to be trouble.

He knew her. He truly did. When they'd fight and she'd end up crying, he'd comfort her till she was willing to hear him out. When they'd fight and he got angry, she'd go and look for him out on the quidditch pitch at night, knowing he'd be there cooling off. They were like ying and yang. When she was down, she'd run to him and he'd be there. Even when they were in a fight and she was upset about family matters, she'd go to him. And he'd open his arms out to her and forget about their past conflict and comfort her, whispering words he knew would soothe her.

She was the same to him. Those nights where he didn't want to be 'Harry Potter', but rather just 'Harry', he'd appear late at her door and she'd take him in and allow him to forget about the world around and just revel in her warmth and the peace she brought when he was with her.

_They knew each other._

Pansy began to cry again. She really missed him. After a few more sobs, she decided that she was going to see him. After all, he _was_ her boyfriend. She had rights!

Wiping her face, she slowly made her way out of her silk covered bed and opened the bottom drawer of her right cupboard. She pulled out the chunky cloak that he had given her. She remembered when he gave it to her. When his dorm was empty, he took her there and gave it to her. He said it was a way of him showing how much he trusted her. The feeling that came over her when he said that was a feeling she couldn't describe. In return, she gave him something to show that she trusted him.

Her virginity.

Though they had gotten hot and heavy many times previously before that moment, they hadn't gone all the way. She had given him his first blow job. And he had given her her first orgasm.

Pansy sighed as she smelt the cloak. It smelt of him. She got up and quietly put it on. It covered her completely. Well of course it would, considering the fact that it sheltered him wholly and he was at least a foot taller than her. She slipped on her black pumps and made her way out, heading for the infirmary.

* * *

><p>She pushed against the large wooden doors leading to the infirmary. One of them jerked slightly and she fit through the small opening.<p>

Thank god she had a petite body.

She remembered when he confronted her about her deepest secret. She hadn't even told him. He just knew. She didn't think anyone would notice though. And no one did. Not even Millie. She was walking out of the girl's toilets after dinner when he showed up behind her. He asked her if she had done it again. She feigned innocence and said she didn't know what he was talking about. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her from walking off and asked her again. Forcefully. She looked into those crystal blue eyes and couldn't lie to him. She looked down, ashamed. Knowing she'd been caught. ''Fuck, Pans. Why? Why can't you just stop?'' She heard him utter. ''I…I can't. I want to but I can't'' She cried. He took her in his arms and carried her to his room and after casting a silencing charm, he let her cry her feelings out, listening to her insecurities and anxieties. She remembered falling asleep to his calm and repetitive whisperings of ''you're beautiful. you're beautiful. you're beautiful. beautiful, beautiful…''

Pansy came to a halt in the middle of the infirmary. Her eyes were brimmed with tears as the memories of him saving her from herself flooded her.

God, she _needed_ to find him.

She tiptoed past Madame Pomfrey's cabinet and continued in hopes of finding the one person who completed her.

After passing occupied and empty beds, she finally found him.

He was sleeping, on his left side with his back to her. She couldn't hold in the small sobs that were escaping her. She had to put her hand over her mouth so as not to make her presence known. His back was bare and she could see the healing gashes over his back. She walked to where he was laying, and looked down upon him. Her eyes glazed over. She proceeded to stare at him for a while. Her hand reached out to sketchily float across his face and he stirred slightly. She didn't want to wake him but she wanted him to see her. Slowly, his eyes began to flutter and her hazel eyes met with clear blue ones. Her breath caught in her throat.

''Harry'' She could barely utter his name. She was filled with a weird sensation. Perhaps it was relief?

His lips turned upwards when he recognised the face his eyes rested upon.

''Pans…Hey''

She threw herself at him, dropping the cloak, revealing the scanty nightwear she had adorned, with tears streaming down her face. ''Oh Harry, I thought….I'm so glad you're ok''. She could barely get the words out of her mouth; all she could do was latch on to him. Harry hissed in pain, his body still rather sore from previous events. ''Oh my god, Harry I'm so sorry'', she apologised. She made to get off of him but a pair of hands prevented her from doing so. ''No, it's ok'' He maneuvered her so that she was lying on his side, but not directly onto him.

When the rustle they made had quietened down, he looked down at her. Noticing her tear stricken face he immediately asked her what was wrong. She looked up at him stared, as if she was contemplating what to say.

''Nothing. I just missed you. So much.'' And with that she began to cry again. With a bit of effort, he swung his right arm over her and held her close. Through her sobs she tried to explain how the last couple of days for her had been hell. ''I was so worried…They said…coma and I thought you'd…I didn't know what to do…didn't want to lose you and – and –'' She broke of suddenly. Sighing heavily.

''Just…Never leave me. Please''.

Harry had never seen her like this. So hysterical. It was breaking his heart. What made her think he'd ever leave her? Hadn't he proved his love to her enough already? He was pondering all the possibilities of why she could have switched like this when he was brought out of his reverie –

''…They said you could've died.'' That's when he realised what the source of her pain was. He was looking at a girl – no young woman – who had been faced with the prospect of losing someone who, well someone who clearly meant a lot to her.

He needed to reassure her. Let her know he was never going to leave her. Never. He'd always return to her. After all, he _was_ a hero.

''Shh, I'm not going anywhere love. I'll never leave you'' He comforted her. Something he was very used to doing. Between them, there had been a lot of tragedies they'd faced and the only people who could comfort them, were each other.

He ran his fingers through her tangle-free hair, relishing in her sweet strawberry scent. He had missed this. Especially moments like these with her.

It was silent for a while. She had seemed to calm down, and when he thought she was asleep, he kissed the underside of her jaw. He heard a soft giggle.

He raised an eyebrow. So she was still awake eh? He felt her move and watched as she wiped her eyes and gazed up at him, her eyelashes still wet from crying. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and linked his fingers with hers. In an instant, her chocolate eyes lit up and her face held a sort of vibrancy to it.

_It was incredible how he could make her happy._

Unspoken words were said between them. They used their eyes to talk.

Pansy pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss on his lips and he responded with equal fervour. His tongue explored her hot cavern and he familiarised himself with her crevices that he knew all too well. They broke off, with Harry trailing butterfly kisses down her throat towards her collar bone.

''How are you feeling?'' Pansy asked him, obvious concern in her voice. ''Much better now'' He replied, pulling her waist towards his pelvis. She hummed in delight.

''Your back, I saw it, does it hurt?''

''Sometimes. Madame Pomfrey's put a pain reliever charm on it so that it doesn't disturb me when I sleep, But she said that I'm gonna have to wait for it to heal naturally''. Pansy gave him a little peck on the lips, as if to say 'my little hero'.

Harry blushed. Pansy giggled.

No one would ever guess that they were such a…dorky couple.

Harry sighed contentedly, ''I missed ya Pans''. He nuzzled her neck and felt her nod in agreement. Suddenly, he realised what she was wearing. Which was next to nothing. He gulped. Her slim form was highlighted by the night dress she was wearing. A silk night dress.

_Predictably Parkinson_ Harry thought. She shifted, and her figure fit right with his. And he felt her.

…Was she even wearing knickers? Harry took it upon himself to find out.

Slowly, his hand traced soothing circles on her thigh. His fingers danced lightly across her skin, gradually ascending higher and higher. He was proud to find that he was right, and she wasn't wearing any underwear. However, upon his discovery, he kept his hand there, intending to use the opportunity present. Pansy sucked in her breath at the light contact, welcoming the well-known feeling.

Harry's single finger began to stroke her, circling closer to her centre, a second finger adding in to repeat the process a second time. Pansy tried not to lose her mind as the pleasure continued to mount to intensely. Suddenly he touched a part of her that made her whole body jump in response.

''Harry!'' She gasped out loudly. "Oh…" Pansy whimpered when he touched that spot again, more firmly this time. He repeated his actions firmly, knowing exactly how to push her buttons. He added his lips to the mix and showered her neck with kisses.

Pansy's body tensed and she began to whimper wantonly as Harry worked up a climax in her. His name fell from her lips as well as shameless moans and pleas. And then the coil inside her broke and she rode out her orgasm against him, with his fingers still deep within her. The sensation wracked her body and he held her tightly while she came down from her high.

Pansy opened her eyes, having closed them since the coil within her began to build. She looked at him through wide eyes. Lust clear in them. And the pair of eyes that gazed back at her reflected the same emotion she felt. Pansy made for his boxers, noticing the evident bulge…but he stopped her. He groaned when he felt her rub her hips against his still covered arousal.

''Pans, we can't'.' He told her, his voice strained

''Please Harry. I'm so wet for you right now'', she pleaded when he stopped her. Harry groaned in pain. Her saying things like that really didn't help, especially when he knew she was.

''I promise you, when I get out of here, it'll be the first thing we do, but we can't, not yet''. Pansy huffed and pouted, a famous characteristic of hers and complied with him. ''You promised! Remember that''. And she settled down against his side again, grumbling about how her precious girlfriend rights had been taken from her yet again.

Harry chuckled. ''You know Pans, you're like a dictionary''. He felt her freeze, and watched as she gave him a threatening glare, as if to say 'oh no you did not just liken me to a book'.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. ''Excuse me?''

''You add meaning to my life.''

* * *

><p>Soo this was like my first every long story I guess. Please read and review, cause if I don't know what you guys think, I won't know what to improve on and make different and more interesting for you guys. ANY AND EVERY comment is appreciated, so long as it is not purposefully hurtful. Critical comments are very much welcomed.<p>

X.O.X.O


	2. Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own HP neither did I make up the characters. But I do take credit for the plot

For the Image of the characters, the link is on my Homepage under ''Scenery and Outfits''.

**ENJOY and REVIEW**

**Rated K+**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comfort<em>**

* * *

><p>From afar, they were two little specs. Up close, they were two people who looked very much in love. Their arms were wrapped around one another tightly, their faces hidden within each other. To an onlooker, the image would have been deemed romantic and perhaps with a small aura of sadness.<p>

Pansy was crying into Harry's shoulder. Deep sobs wracked her body and her constant sniffing elucidated how upset she was. He hated it when she cried. He hated when _any _girl he cared about cried. His arms squeezed and caressed her gently while he allowed her to express her feelings.

They had been like this for quite a while and neither of them seemed like they wanted to move. Earlier, he was about to engage in a full on chess 'bonanza' – as Ron called it, with his dorm mates, but when he was told by a 3rd year that his girlfriend was crying and seemed 'very upset', he went to look for her.

He found her. Outside. In the cold snow alone, tears running down her porcelain face. And when she turned around to see who had intruded on her, she was greeted with open arms. And she ran into them and his comfort.

Her grandmother had died. Harry didn't know her well but from what Pansy had told him, she was the only family member she had really loved. And now she was gone. And his girlfriend was heartbroken. He understood how she was feeling. He _knew_ her pain. After all he had lost his parents from a very young age and his godfather Sirius not too long ago. Harry closed his eyes, the memory still very fresh and painful in his mind.

Harry continued to caress Pansy, silence enveloping them. He decided that he would wait for her to speak before even uttering a word.

* * *

><p>Moments had passed when he suddenly heard her cracked, hoarse voice.<p>

''I miss her''. Pansy whispered. Her words heavy with sadness. Harry lightly nodded his head, as if to let her know he was listening. He knew that the best comfort in the world was to be listened to, and he did just that.

''I know I'm being pathetic –''

''Not at all.''

''But It was just so sudden. No one told me she was ill.'' At that, anger seemed to seep into her words. And Harry pressed a tender kiss under her ear, as if to calm her. It seemed to work because she deeply sighed and pressed deeper into him.

''Mother said the funeral will be on Saturday''. She paused and looked up at him.

''Will you come with me?''

She said it with such vulnerability that there was no way he could deny her even if he wanted to.

''I'll be right by your side.'' There was a loud clap of what seemed to be thunder above them and Harry suddenly looked around and realised that they were the only ones in sight. It was getting late.

He looked back and Pansy and realised her lips were turning a pale blue.

He took her hand in his, ''C'mon Pans, it's getting late, we gotta go''.

She sniffed once more, ''Ok, but I'm staying with you tonight''. She gripped his hand tightly and they made their way towards the castle. She needed comfort and he would give it to her.

And because she was his girlfriend, there was no way he could deny her. And he didn't want to.

* * *

><p>If you read this, <strong>PLEASE<strong> review. It would make me VERY happy and encourage me to write more to please you all. Harry and Pansy are an underrated couple amazing couple who deserve focus and attention.

XOXO


	3. Expecting

Disclaimer: I do not own HP neither did I make up the characters. But I do take credit for the plot

Couples: HP/PP DM/HG BZ/GW RW/MB

**ENJOY and REVIEW**

**Rated T**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Expecting<strong>_

* * *

><p>The Wizarding world was in the midst of a great war. In the far distance shrills of fear and death could be heard and the torrent of violence and the clashing of both sides was visible with the burning Quidditch pitch in the background.<p>

It was a war zone.

8 teens were huddled in the dark forest. Hermione had cast a shadowing spell upon them so they were safe, for now but it wouldn't be long before they'd have to move.

''We've got to split up –''

''What? No!'' Hermione disagreed. ''Draco I'm not letting either of you go alone. Harry tell him!'' She looked to Harry for help but he wholly agreed with Draco.

''Hermione we need to. It's the only way we can make sure _none_ of you get hurt''. Harry said as he turned to Pansy.

''So you'll make sure none of us get hurt by endangering yourselves! Please don't –'' Hermione persisted but was silenced by Draco's lips as he brought her close to him. When he pulled away he whispered gently to her ''I won't get hurt. I promise''. Behind them Ginny scoffed, ''Yeah right. That's what Blaise said and he ended up like this''. She motioned to an injured Blaise who was leaning against a tree, with his arm over her shoulder for support.

''We haven't got much longer. They're after us. After _you_'' Harry said specifically to Draco, Blaise, Millie and Pansy. Who would have thought that the next generation of meant-to-be death eaters would rise up and fight for what they believed was right and join the others in the fight for freedom.

''Draco and I have to go. Ron-''

''We'll hold the others off''. Ron was already a step ahead. Sure he didn't want his best friend to do this but he'd do anything for him, even against his own will. Suddenly, a clap of a loud thunder like sound erupted from the Quidditch pitch.

Millie grabbed Ron's hand beside her in fear, ''Guys c'mon…''

Pansy was fearful. Very fearful. She didn't want them to split up. They were stronger when they were all together, they'd made it this far hadn't they? They could get hurt – or worse. She didn't want to lose any of her friends. It was rather ironic how a year ago she wouldn't have even thought of them that way. As friends. But no, they were more than that now. They were her family. Maybe not her biological one, she'd already lost them in the hub of the war, but they were the only thing close to family she had right now. And she wasn't going to lose them too. She wasn't expecting to.

Harry turned around to Pansy. She was the only one who hadn't said anything, and her expression was unreadable.

''Let's go'', Draco urged Harry.

She spoke up ''No''

Harry faced her, ''Pans, I –''

''I'm pregnant.''

* * *

><p><em>...Unexpected<em>

* * *

><p>There was silence. Everyone was stunned.<p>

''Bloody Hell!''

''Are you serious?''

''Noo way''

''Whose is it?'' (A/U Lol at Draco)

''By who?'' (A/U ditto at Blaise)

Hermione didn't say anything, but she had a knowing look on her face. As if she already knew.

It was the sort of reaction Pansy was expecting from the others to be honest. Ron, Ginny and Millie were surprised and Draco and Blaise, as smart as they were, she knew they'd say something bumbling. But she didn't expect Harry's reaction. He hadn't said anything and when he did open his mouth to say something, he'd close it again.

Pansy had tears in her eyes, ''I already lost my family once. I'm not gonna do that again''.

Slowly, Harry walked up to her. He caressed her face, ''Are you sure?''. There was a hint of a smile on his lips. She nodded ''Yes''.

He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

He broke away and looked her in the eyes, ''I'm not going anywhere''.

He turned around to the group, ''We're staying together.''

Screams from the distance could be heard and the opening of the forest was beginning to burn down. It wouldn't be long before their presence was discovered.

''Alright, we stay together. Let's go''. Draco said as Ginny hulled Blaise up and they all cautiously made their way out of the other end of the forest.

Pansy sighed deeply wiping her tears from her face. She wasn't expecting this at such a young age. But it wasn't her fault. She really wasn't expecting to fall in love.

* * *

><p>If you read this, <strong>PLEASE<strong> review. It would make me **VERY**happy and encourage me to write more to please you all. :) **All anonymous people and members, if you do read this, please do comment. It takes less than 5 mins.**

5 more reviews and the next chapter will be up ASAP

XOXO


	4. Whipped

Disclaimer: I do not own HP neither did I make up the characters. But I do take credit for the plot

**ENJOY and REVIEW**

**Rated K+**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Whipped<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was a known fact that he was with someone who was possibly the most difficult person he'd ever met. If he said blue, she'd say orange. If he'd pick coffee, she'd pick cranberry. If he'd wear a ruffled shirt, she'd tell him to straighten it out. If he offered her to sit, she'd stand. It was as if she loved to purposely aggravate him, though Harry knew that was not the case but that she'd been a rather spoilt child. Still, it annoyed him to no end.<p>

Yet he would take it from her for ever. It was no secret that Harry adored Pansy.

And that was why he had been labelled _'whipped'_ by everyone around him. Ron, Draco and Blaise would even make whipping sounds whenever he got a call from her.

Harry opposed the view. He wasn't whipped, well, at least he didn't think he was.

He was just a very good boyfriend in his opinion.

At that thought, Hedwig flew in from the open window in the office and dropped a deep crimson coloured envelope on Harry's desk.

A _howler.  
><em>

Before Harry could even pick it up, the envelope whirled upwards and transformed into a jarring set of paper jaws and a loud sultry voice spoke from it.

_''Harry darling, just to remind you that Draco and Hermione said to be there at 8 so hurry and finish and meet me at home an hour before.''_

_''You better not be late!''_

_''If you are, my surprise for you might just have to wait.''_

Harry perked up at those words. He would definitely not be late tonight.

_''Oh and Harry, do straighten out your clothes''_. The howler then gave out a loud_ ''mwah''_ and disintegrated into thin air.

Harry looked down and realised his trousers had creased from continuously sitting down at the desk all day and his tie was hung loosely around his neck. She knew him too well.

He hastily concluded his last case file, with the image of an impatient Pansy being his motivation and then headed out the office all the while straightening his clothes.

As Harry made his way to the Floo Network station he thought to himself, with a hint of a smile, that maybe, just maybe he was _slightly_ whipped.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R pleaseee and let me know what you think. <strong>**Thanks**

**I will probably have another chapter up in the next couple of days.**

**XOXO**


	5. Baby Bump

Disclaimer: I do not own HP neither did I make up the characters. But I do take credit for the plot

A PHOTO OF THE DRESS BEING WORN IN THIS CHAPTER IS ON MY PROFILE UNDER ''Scenery Outfits''

**ENJOY and REVIEW**

**Rated M**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Baby Bump<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Whimper.<br>_

_Strangled breath .  
><em>

_Moan._

''Oh''

_Hmph.  
><em>

_Heavy breathing.  
><em>

_Pant.  
><em>

_Sigh.  
><em>

_Grunt.  
><em>

_Thud.  
><em>

''Harry…It's so close''

_Squeal._

''A bit more…''

_Grunt.  
><em>

_Another grunt.  
><em>

_Zip._

''There! It's done.''

''That's great and everything, but Harry…''

''Yes Pans…''

''You can see my bump…''

''What? What bump?''

Pansy turns around smiling.

''This bump'' She pats her stomach tenderly, where it is slightly swollen.

''Ah..''

_Faint._

_Thud._

* * *

><p>If you read this, PLEASE review. It would make me VERY happy and encourage me to write more to please you all<p>

XOXO


End file.
